


Vampire

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Canon Setting, Demon, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Teratophilia, Vampire!Sebastian, Vampires, Wings, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: “Don't make a sound” his demon whispered...As if it was that easy, in the arms of a blood sucking devil how could he possibly keep quiet.(This series can be read out of order)





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing another chapter of this series into the void that is the internet, hope you guys like it...
> 
> Thank you demonofphantomhive for proofreading for me! Thanks for everyone who voted for this one on twitter and tumblr, I needed help deciding which one of these to post first. (next up will most likely be slime)

Ciel held on so tight his knuckles turned white as the tip of his demon's cock slowly pushed inside him. His legs were securely wrapped around Sebastian's waist, ankles crossed and anchoring him as the demon carefully entered him. The young master kissed his fanged mouth, tongue mixing with Sebastian's long prehensile muscle as it slipped past his lips and tasted him thoroughly. 

The Earl could still taste himself on the demon's tongue, after all it had been wrapped around his length not a moment ago and his cum tasted far sweeter on the devil's tongue. A few more inches sunk in but already the devil’s length was driving him wild, it's dark ebony colouring matching the inky light swallowing skin of his demonic lover. The building momentum of the monster's hips making his hair sway as it hung downwards. Sebastian’s large leathery wings tightened around him as they dangled above the main hall, the entrance and stairway of his manor just a few meters below them.

All the blood seemed to rush to Ciel’s head, but he had full trust in his demon to keep him safe, Sebastian would sooner buy a pet dogs than allow his precious master to fall to his death and slip from his arms. But just to be sure the demon’s long bony arm like wings tightened around him, thin almost transparent webbing encasing his fragile and naked human body and pressing them firmly together.

The vampire hissed into his mouth, long thin tail whipping back and forth about uncontrollably as Ciel’s naked form clung even tighter to his muscular ebony body. Sebastian broke their kiss, resting their foreheads together as he resisted blowing his load already, brow creased, and eyes closed as his precious master's tight hole only pulled him further in despite all his attempts at taking it slowly. Sebastian had retained his human face and general shape, but his arms had stretched into wings, he'd grown a thin devilish tail and his skin had turned ashen and dark, like the ink from one of his Lord's golden fountain pens. His pale human facade was corrupted with midnight sin and it leaches out of him in a lustful hunger for blood and body. 

The Earl pulled on his ebony hair, softly whining and breathless, the firm tug making Sebastian hiss in pleasure and his cat like carmine eyes narrowing delightfully. Ciel had quickly become an expert in getting what he wanted from his devil, he knew all the right buttons to push to make Sebastian lose himself in the boy, and already the Earl had grown impatient with their leisurely pace. Ciel kissed and sucked every inch of obsidian skin he could reach, loving the purr of approval he revived in return.

“Hello?” 

With that single quiet utterance both parties froze, Ciel's dual coloured eyes looking up, down? To the tiled floor below as Mey-Rin entered the typically empty entry hall, lantern in hand to chase away the midnight gloom. The Earl's heartbeat raced, hyper aware of every inch of his nakedness, every inch of the hellish monster wrapped around him, every inch buried and throbbing with restraint _inside him _. Despite the webbed wings wrapped securely around him he was still exposed, still vulnerable. If they were caught like this he wasn't sure what they’d do.__

__He looked back at the demon with wide eyes, slightly frightened as the sharp grin on the devil's face only grew wider, long white fangs pressing against his soft charcoal lips. Sebastian ignored his Lord's unspoken concern and continued the slow movements of his hips, careless of the intruding human below and making Ciel bite his lip hard to silence his moans of pleasure, lest they be caught in an unexplainable manner._ _

__“Is anybody here?” Mey-Rin asked again, taking off her large glasses in order to see better in the poorly lit house. Sebastian moved as quietly as he could, every time he hit that special spot inside the Earl Ciel pulled at his onus locks in retaliation, the boy's breathing grew shaker with each firm thrust._ _

__The thrill of being caught excited them both, it was quite devilish to fuck mere meters from one's friends and family, to be so close to being caught. Every tiny sound Ciel bit back just made the devil want to pull more beautiful moans from his soft lips. Those webbed skeletal like hands grabbed at the mortal's soft skin, the single digits of the vampire's bat like winged hands running across the mortal’s skin as he held him firmly. The vampire’s arms were long and thin, connected with velvety webbed wings that kept his love warm in the cold night air. Sebastian was a dark mass cut from a cloth of soot and wrapped tightly around his Lord’s pale once virgin skin although he had long since been corrupted, the devil was practically a second skin now that more than earned Ciel a place in hell as the beast corrupted him, filling him with an insatiable darkness and overpowering lust for his inhuman lover._ _

It never seemed to get old, their contrast, the push and pull of their bodies as Sebastian wore monstrous face after monstrous face while Ciel loved each and every one of them so long as it was his. _His Sebastian. His demon. His only love _.__

____

____His monster to tremble before._ _ _ _

____

____“I hope there's no intruders... Mr Sebastian usually takes care of them” Mey-Rin fretted as she cleaned her glasses with the hem of her apron. Every slight movement from the pair felt like it echoed throughout the entire manor, Ciel didn't know how the whole house couldn't hear them. Any second now Meyrin would look up and scream, seeing her master's legs wrapped around a literal blood sucking monster._ _ _ _

____

____Their oblivious audience made everything more dangerous, the risk of social and political ruin went straight to Ciel's member and his untouched length dribbled a line of pearly white across the vampire's onyx skin, the slow thorough thrusts sending waves of torturous pleasure through him. He couldn't help his eyes darting from the devil's wicked blazing pair to the sight of his ignorant staff member below, his hands clawed at the devil's back._ _ _ _

____

____“Don't make a sound” his demon whispered teasingly, carmine eyes never leaving his flushed face._ _ _ _

____

____“You wouldn't want someone to catch you fucking a monster. Fucking your lowly butler and taking his cock up your ass, would you?” the demonic vampire taunted, puncturing his sentence with firm thrusts that had Ciel gaping like a fish. It was all he could do, his pride refusing to allow a single sound past his lips, lest he be discovered in his debauchery._ _ _ _

____

____“She's right below us” and Mey-Rin was, having walked around the entire room cautiously, trying to work out what she'd heard that had prompted her to investigate in the middle of the night. Sebastian's movements got sloppier, hips meeting Ciel’s in quick hard thrusts that had the Earl biting his lip so hard it bled perfect beads of crimson blood._ _ _ _

____

Ma’ Lord?” The redhead maid called out. _Please just leave already! _Ciel screamed in his head, not sure how much longer he could last.__

______ _ _

______“Mr Sebastian?” She tried again, unaware of the hellish scandal happening just above her. The maid opened the large heavy front door and peeked her head outside right as a practically strong thrust made Ciel squeak out a cry, legs slipping briefly from their crossed position around the beast's waist, it was thankfully muffled by the rough wind outside. Sebastian's large pointed ears pulled back as he buried his face in the Earl's dainty shoulder, a low keening moan leaking past his lips as his charcoal length was swallowed up over and over again._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The echo of Mey-Rin's house slippers slapping across the tiled floor rang out once more in the quiet night, barely muffling Ciel's quiet groan as his vampiric lover bit down on his shoulder, long fangs effortlessly sinking into his flesh while the beast stuttered to a stop. The devil came as soon as his master's mouth watering blood touched his tongue, ecstasy washing over him in waves. Ciel came as soon as the demon's long fangs pierced him, the demonic vampire's tongue hungrily lapping up every drop, the warm muscle running over his skin. Ciel tasted like heaven to Sebastian, it was pure agony not to shout his ecstasy, to moan and whine, growl and hiss as his master tightened around him and came between them, the white ropes decorating Sebastian's ink black skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Their tight embrace was the only thing stopping Ciel from plummeting to the ground as his legs loosened around the devil's hips, body melting with pleasure and a slight pain as his blood filled Sebastian's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Mey-Rin finally left, unable to find the source of the mysterious sound that she had heard earlier._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______The boy rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, relieved that they'd gotten away with their semi-public sin. His face was flushed and being upside down for this long was becoming uncomfortable. Furthermore, the devil's release was running down his back, making Ciel shiver as he glared at his irritating demon for putting him in such a position._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Sebastian Michaelis you devil” the Earl huffed, glare quickly spilling into a playful smile as wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck even though it aggravated his new wound._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Absolute madman, I can't believe that we got away with that”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
